Me Tienes A Mi (Kakashi Hatake)
by Kakashi009liss
Summary: -¡¿Por qué itachi! !¿Por qué! - gritaba el azabache mientras lloraba en la camilla del hospital, su hermano mayor había matado a toda su familia. -¡Sasuke-kun! - ese grito hizo levantar el rostro del nombrado, ella estaba ahí. Lo miraba con preocupación, con amor y pensó que jamás volvería a ver esa mirada. -Nesan, estás viva - su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.
1. Prologo

-¡¿Por qué itachi?! !¿Por qué?! -- gritaba el azabache mientras lloraba en la camilla del hospital, su hermano mayor había matado a toda su familia.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -- ese grito hizo levantar el rostro del nombrado, ella estaba ahí. Lo miraba con preocupación, con amor y pensó que jamás volvería a ver esa mirada.

-Nesan, estás viva -- su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y ella como pudo corrió a envolverlo entre sus brazos.

-Aquí estoy Sasuke-kun, no llores -- pidió besando su cabeza.

-Él los mato a todos, pensé... pensé que a ti también y que me había quedado solo -- la abrazo con fuerza.

-No llores, ME TIENES A MI. No estás solo -- esas palabras reconfortaron el corazón del Uchiha menor.

-¡Fuera de aquí! -- le gritaron al niño rubio que esperaba parado frente al restaurante, como pudo comenzó a correr lejos de ese lugar hasta que choco con alguien y se cayó al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -- una dulce voz le preguntaba eso ¿a él? miro hacia los lados para asegurarse, cuando vio que se dirigía a él.

-Si, lo siento mucho -- se disculpo viendo los grandes ojos negros que lo observaban.

-Me llamo Aria Uchiha ¿y tu? -- le presento y el rubio sonrió feliz.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage ¡deveras! -- respondió señalándose.

-Tengo fe que así será Naruto, ahora ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo y mi hermano o te esperan tus amigos? -- pregunto contenta.

-Yo.. yo no tengo amigos -- contesto cabizbajo.

-Bueno Naruto, desde este momento ME TIENES A MÍ y yo seré tu amiga -- el rubio de ojos azules la observó, en sus 10 años de vida jamás nadie lo había tomado en cuenta.

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi pero sin mi hermano aquí no tengo nada, iré con él -- respondió la Uchiha y el albino la observó.

-¿Que hay de mi? -- pregunto acercándose a ella y tocar su mejilla -- No te vayas Aria, ME TIENES A MI -- su corazón se acelero al escucharlo decir eso, ¿acaso él era suyo?


	2. Capitulo 1: Hermanos Mayores

Narrador omnisciente.

El azabache seguía con su mirada a la mujer que le dio la vida, ella resplandecía con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía entre sus manos a una bola rosa. No era otra que su pequeña hermana de 9 meses de nacida, era la bebé más hermosa que había visto.

Su cabello eran tan negro que brillaba, sus ojos eran del mismo color y su carita era tan definida que el podía presumir que ella era la más hermosa de todo su clan.

-Itachi, cariño. Podrías cuidar a tu hermana, tengo que ir por unas cosas y no quiero llevarla -- pidió mientras se acercaba a él, acababa de cumplir 3 años y en unos meses su hermana tendría uno. Era muy inteligente y había escuchado los rumores de guerra entre las aldea.

Era pequeño pero entendía la preocupación de sus padres, su madre estaba muy apegada a su hermanita y se preocupaba mucho por él cuando salía a entrenar.

-Por supuesto mamá, yo puedo cuidarla -- sonrió, su madre se agachó a su altura para poder dársela.

La bebé río al ver a su hermano y puso sus pequeñas manos en sus mejillas, lo amaba mucho, tanto que su primera palabra fue Ita por Itachi.

-Ven Aria, yo cuidare de ti -- la cargo con mucho cariño haciendo que su madre los viera con ternura.

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo -- beso la frente de sus hijos y salió.

Itachi sonreía al verla jugar con sus manos, miraba sus dedos como si fueran algo interesantes y fuera de lo normal. Tomo el meñique de su hermano y se lo llevó a su boquita mordiendolo con sus únicos tres dientes.

-Eres hermosa Aria, soy tu hermano mayor y cuidare de ti siempre. Aunque deba dar mi vida por ti lo haré -- le dijo golpeando con cariño su frente, la bebé balbuceo en forma de respuesta. Para el significaba mucho.

-¿Esta bien mamá, nīsan? -- pregunto la pequeña de tres años, tenía unos rasguños en sus mejillas por estar entrenando con él.

-Si Aria, mamá solo está trayendo a nuestro hermano -- revolvió su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros.

-¡Siiiii... Seré la hermana mayor! -- festejo y corrió alrededor del Uchiha haciendo reír.

-Ven acá -- la envolvió entre sus brazos y su olor a flores silvestres llegó a su olfato -- Yo siempre seré el mayor, así que no te emociones -- golpeó con sus dedos la frente de su hermana y ella acaricio la zona.

-Mmmm... Pero seré mayor que Sasuke, así que seré una hermana mayor igual que tú -- hizo un lindo puchero y el Uchiha mayor sonrió.

Estaban en guerra, hacía un año él había visto lo que eso significaba y no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos vivieran eso. Aunque Aria lo había visto, estuvo apunto de perder la vida si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo y es por eso que ya entrenaba con él.

-Niños pueden pasar -- la niña corrió hacia el cuarto y el niño camino bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

-¡Mamá, ¿este es mi hermanito? -- pregunto emocionada viendo al bultito azul.

-Si Aria, este es Sasuke. Tú hermano -- respondió Mikoto Uchiha viendo a su adorada hija.

-Es muy bonito, quiero cargarlo -- pidió moviendo sus manos para que su madre le diera al recién nacido.

-Ten cuidado Aria, yo te ayudo -- intervino Itachi cargando a Sasuke para dárselo a su hermana.

Los dos Uchiha veían a Sasuke que dormía muy cómodo, los dos estaban muy felices de tenerlo por fin con ellos. Sus padres los veían muy contentos, su familia había crecido y eran muy felices.

7 años después.

Narra Aria.

-¡Nēsan ya llegaste! -- Sasuke corrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿me extrañaste? -- le pregunto revolviendo su cabello, guardo mi máscara de zorro en mi bolsita ninja.

-Claro, luego que tú te fuiste de misión Itachi también -- contesto cabizbajo y yo suspire.

-Sabes que tanto como itachi y yo somos ANBUS y tenemos que salir a misiones por el bien de Konoha -- le recuerdo y el asiente, llevo un par de misiones ANBU y él todavía no se acostumbra -- Bien pero ya estoy aquí ¿que quieres que hagamos? -- una gran sonrisa cubre su rostro haciendo feliz inmediatamente, lo quiero tanto.

-Quiero me ayudes con la bola de fuego, papá dice que Itachi y tú son muy buenos. En cambio yo no -- contesta triste, me agachó un poco y golpeó su frente.

-No digas eso, tu también podrás. Vamos a practicar y luego vamos por dangos -- sugiero, corre por sus sandalias ninja y me coge la mano.

-Estoy listo, andando -- me jala con entusiasmo por todo el distrito Uchiha, saludamos a los aldeanos que encontramos en el camino.

-Bien Sasuke-kun, lo harás así -- le digo cuando llegamos a la orilla del lago, hago posiciones de manos y llevo uno cerca de mi boca -- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu -- una bola enorme se forma mientras expulsó el aire, la que desaparece en el lago.

-Woo, eres genial -- que lo diga mi hermanito me hace muy feliz -- Es mi turno, lo lograré -- hace posiciones de manos -- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu -- una pequeña bola se forma, agacha su cabeza muy triste. Pongo mi mano sobre ella y él la levanta y sus ojos negros están brillosos.

-Se que lo lograrás Sasuke-kun y estaré aquí contigo hasta que lo logres -- lo ánimo viendo que las benditas que tiene en sus mejillas son por a verse lastimado practicando, mi madre se las debe haber puesto.

-Si, yo puedo -- dice más feliz, me hago a un lado para sentarme y observarlo, Sasuke tiene potencial y sé que puede ser más fuerte que Itachi y yo.

Pasa todo el día practicando, y cuando hace una bola muy grande vuelve a verme muy feliz, corre y me abraza.

-Lo hice Aria, ¿viste? Lo logré -- me mira con ilusión.

-Sabia que podías -- revuelvo su cabello y beso su frente, sus mejillas se encienden en un color carmín que lo hacen ver muy adorable -- Vamos por dangos para celebrarlo -- me pongo de pie y él asiente.

-¿Me cargas? -- pregunta y me pongo a su altura para que suba a mi espalda.

-Eres un aprovechado Sasuke-kun -- él ríe mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Tu eres mucho más rápida -- se defiende mientras llegamos al restaurante de dangos.

-Dos ordenes de dangos -- pido cuando nos sentamos.

-Que sean tres -- esa voz tranquila y neutral hace que volvamos a verlo.

-¡Nīsan! -- gritamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sabia que los encontraría aquí -- se sienta con nosotros.

-Te extrañe nīsan -- volvemos a decir al mismo tiempo, nos vemos con ojos de copión los dos.

-Ya, también los extrañe -- golpea nuestras frentes para que dejemos nuestras miradas -- ¿Como te fue en la misión? -- pregunta mientras Sasuke devora sus dangos.

-Bien, todo salió perfecto -- contesto, itachi toma mi mano y sonreí leve.

-Me alegra mucho que llegarás bien -- sonrió al escucharlo, se que se preocupa por mi.

Tengo once años y gracias a mis habilidades he sido ascendida a un agente especial ANBU a cargo del tercer Hokage, está fue mi segunda misión. Se que a Itachi no le pareció cuando se los dije, pero a mí padre si y si puedo ayudar a la aldea lo haré.

Todavía recuerdo cuando tenía dos años y estábamos en la tercera Guerra Shinobi, y el ataque del zorro. Sasuke tenía solo unos meses de nacido cuando eso pasó, no quiero que el viva una masacre como Itachi, desde ese momento el cambio pero aún se sigue preocupando por Sasuke y por mi.

También hago la mismo, pero Itachi es muy fuerte. Se que la muerte de su amigo lo marco y aunque muchos en el distrito piensan que él lo asesino yo estoy segura que no. Él no sería capaz, y solo se que como hermanos mayores tenemos que cuidar de Sasuke.


	3. Capitulo 2: Espantapájaro

Narra Aria.

—¡Aria! -- me detengo para ver a mi antiguo compañero de equipo.

—Haruto, ¿como estás? -- pregunto tomando la bolsas de las compras, mamá me ha pedido el favor.

—Muy bien, te ayudo -- sonríe y me quita las bolsas de las manos, sus ojos negros me miran curiosos y su cabello del mismo color está más desordenado de lo habitual. Nuestros rastros físicos en el clan son muy notorios, pero a pesar de tener cabello y ojos negros, nos consideran uno de los clanes con belleza — ¿Como te ha ido en las nuevas misiones? Sabes, nos haces mucha falta a Takumi y a mi -- dice viendo todo menos a mí.

—Yo también los extraño, son unos cabezas huecas que es imposible no hacerlo -- reímos juntos y puedo sentir la mirada de los aldeanos, últimamente nos miran con miedo — Hasta ahora me ha ido bien, no son como las misiones de rango C que hacíamos juntos -- me mira con preocupación, acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro para evitar su mirada — No te preocupes, estoy bien. Soy muy fuerte, tanto como mi nīsan -- detiene su andar obligándome a mí también a parar.

—Eres muy fuerte, eso yo lo sé Aria. Pero eres solo una niña, tienes 11 años ¡por Kamisama! Se que eres una prodigio como tu hermano pero, pero él tiene 13 -- pasa su mano por su cabello revuelto.

—Estoy bien Haruto, haré lo que sea por la aldea y las personas importantes para mi, lo sabe ¿no? -- cuestiono y él asiente rendido — Bien, ahora dime ¿cuanto me extrañas eh? -- golpeó mi hombro con el suyo y niega con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que mucho, las misiones sin ti son aburridas y la nueva integrante solo anda tras Takumi -- se queja y yo río viendo su aura deprimida.

—El gran Haruto Uchiha tiene celos de su compañero y amigo, no lo puedo creer -- bromeó y él achina sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, menos por esa niña tonta. Me gusta alguien más, así que olvidalo -- elevó una ceja y lo observó curiosa.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que yo soy la tuya y no sabía que te gustará alguien. Haber dime ¿quien es la afortunada? -- pregunto picarona y algo ofendida por no saber.

—¡¿Que?! No, yo no dije eso. No me gusta nadie, si así fuera ya lo sabrías por ser mi mejor amiga, si, si eso -- contesta nervioso, pero lo conozco de siempre y no podrá engañarme.

—Tu a mí no me engañas Haruto Uchiha, se que mientes. Dime la verdad o no te hablaré hasta entonces -- cruzó mis brazos e infló mis mejillas, esto siempre funciona con él.

—Aria -- llama pero yo camino un poco más rápido, él trota para alcanzarme — Aria Uchiha, te estoy llamando -- lo ignoro y veo hacía otro lado — Ya, bien te lo diré -- se rinde, salto feliz y lo abrazo.

—Sabia que accederías, siempre caes -- él bufa pero mi sonrisa no se borra.

—Bien, pues... No sé cómo decirlo, o empezar -- balbucea como siempre cuando está nervioso.

—Pues empieza desde el principio, todavía falta para llegar a mi casa -- le sugiero y el rueda los ojos.

—Vaya, si no me dices que desde el principio comenzaría desde el final -- ohhh... Está siendo sarcástico conmigo, quiere decir que tal vez no me agrade la respuesta.

—No me digas que te gusta Mitzuki, sabes que esa me cae gordo -- lo miro mal.

—¿Que? No Aria, ella no me gusta. Pues la persona que me gusta er... -- una persona se puso frente a nosotros interrumpiendo.

—¿Aria Uchiha? -- pregunta a través de su máscara de oso.

—Si, soy yo ¿algún problema? -- mi actitud jovial cambia que puedo sentir la mirada de Haruto en en mi.

—Lord Hokage solicita su presencia ahora mismo -- contesta y yo suspiro.

—En estos momentos voy con él -- digo y el ninja desaparece de un saltó así como aprecio — Haruto, ¿podrías llevarle la compra a mi mamá y decirle lo que pasó? -- pregunto buscando mi máscara por si debo salir de inmediato y si tengo todas mis armas.

—Si, yo lo hago, pero por favor, ten cuidado -- pide y yo lo observó cuando estoy segura que tengo todo.

—Lo tendré, cuando vuelva me dirás su nombre -- me acerco le doy un beso en la mejilla — Cuídate tú también por favor -- le digo antes de desparecer con el jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante que Shisui me enseñó.

Cuando aparezco frente al tercer Hokage él ninja que llegó con el mensaje apenas abre la puerta, me mira y se que está sorprendido aunque su máscara no lo deje ver.

—Lord Hokage, estoy a sus órdenes -- agachó mi cabeza.

—Puedes retirarte -- se dirige al ANBU.

—Hai -- contesta antes de salir.

—¿Por que tan seria Aria? -- pregunta con sus manos en su escritorio.

—Viejo, sabes que frente a los demás tengo que tenerte respeto. Eres el Hokage de la aldea y tienes ¿cuántos? ¿100 años? -- bromeó y él ríe muy alto.

—No son tantos, me alegra que sigas siendo como alguien de tu edad -- me mira con preocupación, se que soy ANBU a sus órdenes porque no quería que Danzo lo hiciera, no le tiene mucha confianza y yo tampoco, Shisui me dijo que jamás confiara en él, será por algo ¿no?

—No te preocupes por mi viejo, haré lo que sea por las personas que quiero y por la aldea que es nuestro hogar -- él sonríe muy feliz.

—Bien, te llamé porque necesito que vayas en una misión, quiero que ayudes y veas que todo salga bien -- pide y yo asiento.

—Hai -- contesto lista para ir a cambiarme por mi uniforme pero se escuchan los golpes de la puerta.

—Pase -- dije el viejo y un ANBU con máscara de gato entra, puedo sentir su mirada en mi y luego se dirige al viejo.

—¿En que puedo servirle Lord Hokage? -- su voz tan neutral me recuerda a la de Itachi, pero es albino y parece un espantapájaros.

—Kakashi, ella es Aria Uchiha. Quiero que esté a tu cargo ahora que Itachi será el líder de equipo Ro -- informa y yo miro sin creer, no sabía que mi nīsan sería líder.

—Viejo, ¿es enserio? ¿Mi nīsan sera líder? -- pregunto olvidando que el espantapájaros está presente.

—Lord Hokage, ¿esta seguro que está niña está capacitada para ser un ANBU? -- dirijo mi mirada al ninja, se que es más grande que yo por su estatura pero no me importa ¿quien se cree?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Piensas que no estoy capacitada? Para tu mayor información ya soy un ANBU y he hecho dos misiones con éxito, así que no me subestimes -- lo miro sería.

—Aria es como tú e Itachi, desde pequeña ha demostrado unas habilidades sorprendentes, es muy fuerte, es inteligente y muy rápida Kakashi. Además posee ninjutsu médico intermedio, está capacitada para las misiones ANBU -- me defiende el viejo, pero yo no tengo porque demostrarle nada a este imbécil.

—Bien, si usted lo dice. Solo no estorbes, con su permiso -- se despide para salir.

—¿Y este imbécil que se cree? No pienso trabajar a su mando -- veo hacía un lado y el viejo ríe.

—Tranquila Aria, Kakashi es un buen joven. Se que le harás bien, y tú puedes aprender mucho de él -- opina y la que ríe ahora soy yo.

—No creo aprender nada de ese... Espantapájaros, mi nīsan es mucho más fuerte. Después de tenerlo a él y a Shisui como sensei no creo que esa cosa pueda enseñarme -- contesto muy molesta.

—Hazlo por mi, ahora ve -- dice y yo bufo.

—Bien, déjame ver dónde va este imbécil -- busco su chakra -- Cuida a mis hermanos viejo -- le digo mientras desaparezco — ¿Estoy bajo tus órdenes? -- agachó mi cabeza, pero puedo verlo sorprendido por aparecer frente a él.

Será mejor que no me subestimes espantapájaros albino


	4. Capitulo3: Mi camino ninja

Narra Aria.

Suspiro mientras veo al viejo frente a mí, no quiero estar bajo el control de ese espantapájaros andante. Nunca creí que alguien me cayera tan mal, es un frío, egocéntrico y lo detesto, está dicho yo Aria Uchiha detesto a Kakashi Hatake.

-No quiero estar bajo la órdenes de Kakashi viejo, quiero que me cambies al equipo Ro con mi nīsan -- él lanza el humo de su pipa mientras me analiza.

-¿Que puede haber hecho Kakashi para ponerte de esta manera? -- pregunta y yo bufo molesta ¿Que ha hecho?

-No la pregunta aquí es ¿Que no ha hecho Kakashi Hatake? Es un hombre insoportable, si me dejas con él dejaré que un kunai atraviese su cuello sin cubrirlo -- el viejo ríe de mí comentario, si, él ríe porque no tiene que aguantarlo.

Flashback.

-¿Estoy bajo tus órdenes? -- agachó mi cabeza, pero puedo verlo sorprendido por aparecer frente a él.

Será mejor que no me subestimes espantapájaros albino.

-Bien, como digas. Hay que esperar a los demás, espero estés lista para salir de inmediato -- levanto la cabeza y sonrío segura.

-No te preocupe por mi, yo se lo que hago -- me pongo mi máscara y puedo sentir su mirada.

-No me preocupa, solo no estorbes niña -- saca un libro pero al igual que sus palabras lo ignoro, no perderé mi tiempo.

Pasan unos minutos y el grupo llega, todos son más altos que yo, así que son mayores. No me incomoda, también era la más joven cuando hacía misiones con tres o 4 ANBUS.

El Albino explica la misión, tenemos que detener a unos criminales que están en el libro bingo, están atacando a los pueblos pequeños en el país del fuego. Solo espero todo salga bien y no tener un problema con este imbécil.

La sangre del último criminal salpica en mi máscara, el albino lo ha matado. Solos estamos él y yo mientras los demás buscan en los alrededores, me eligió a mi para mantenerme controlada y ahora mata a este hombre.

-¿Que hiciste? -- pasó mis manos por la máscara mientras él se vuelve para verme.

-Lo que se tenía que hacer, están muertos y asunto resuelto -- cierro los ojos tratando de no golpearlo, es mi líder y debo obedecer.

-Teníamos que pararlos, atraparlos y que se pudran en una celda. No tenías porque matarlos -- escupo claramente enojada, él camina hacia la salida y antes de pasarme se teniente junto a mi.

-Si no estás preparada para ver morir y matar, este no es tu lugar niña. Ahora, hay que regresar -- apretó mis puños y suspiro, veo los cuerpos de los hombres hasta que otros ANBU los cargan.

Eran unos criminales pero él no tenía el derecho de quitarles la vida, ellos merecían más que morir, no, las personas inocentes, sus familiares merecían mucho más. La muerte es demasiado fácil, debían pagar, ser juzgados y morirse en una celda arrepintiéndose toda su vida.

Fin Flashback.

-No le importa nada, me mantiene controlada y no decir que piensa que soy una inútil. En las cinco misiones juntos ha matado a todos, no le importa interrogar solo solucionar el problema y si no me saca de ahí no tendré el control de mis acciones -- si viejo, escúchame o seré yo quien le lance el kunai. Odio me subestime, le he enseñado mi potencial, no porque me importe su aprobación sino para que tenga mucho cuidado conmigo.

-Si te mantiene con él es porque le preocupas creeme -- bufo molesta.

-Es que no me importa si le preocupo o no, es más paso por alto todo lo que tiene que ver con su presencia pero no puedo más. Si insistes que trabaje con él, aprenderá quién es esta niña -- gruñó y el viejo ríe, ¡Si!, él viejo se ríe de mí.

-He visto un cambio en él así que no puedo hacer lo que me pides -- ¿un cambio? De que habla.

-Seguramente no de corte, sigue con el mismo. No hay ningún cambió con ese imbécil que solo fastidia mis misiones, pero no discutiré más. Iré a ver a mi familia antes de la misión de mañana, que para colmo quieres que solo vayamos él y yo -- me rindo regresando por el camino por donde vine, sin resolver nada.

-Se que ustedes podrán resolver todo y la misión -- escucho que dice antes de salir.

-Solo no te sorprendas si lo encuentras con el cuello rasgado viejo -- le digo antes de salir, no he visto a mis hermanos hace tres días y mañana debo volver a otra misión ¿por que debo ir con él y no con mi nīsan?

-¿Lo harás hija? -- levanto la cabeza para ver a mi padre, no me gusta lo que me está pidiendo.

-No comprendo porque quieres que haga eso padre, ¿por que empezar una guerra si estamos en paz? -- pregunto pero el golpea la mesa con sus puños, Sasuke está en la academia, mi madre anda de compras e Itachi seguro en una misión.

-¡¿En paz? Los Uchiha han sido excluidos de la aldea, nos tienen lo más alejados posible y nos han relevado del poder en el consejo ¿a eso le llamas paz?! -- agachó la cabeza en forma de respeto, es mi padre el que me habla pero no estoy de acuerdo ¿atacar a la aldea y quitar al viejo de su mando? Eso está mal, un golpe de Estado puede ser el inicio de una guerra y yo no quiero que mis hermanos estén de por medio por malas decisiones de mi padre.

-No estoy de acuerdo padre, no puedo ayudarte a destruir al tercero, lo siento mucho pero no cuentes conmigo -- sentencio y él se pone de pie, acaricio mi mejilla luego de sentir el impacto. Mi padre me ha golpeado, lo ha hecho.

-¡Ya no te considero mi hija, Itachi y tú me han decepcionado. No mereces llevar el símbolo del Clan en tu espalda! -- lo miro sería más no le demuestro debilidad, es mi padre pero está mal lo que hace.

-Le pedí no metiera a Hatsumi en esto padre -- veo a Itachi en la puerta, viene con su uniforme ANBU y observa a nuestro padre serio.

-Creí contar con ustedes, los prodigios de nuestro Clan y no son más que unos traidores. No pueden hablar de esto con nadie, como no cuento con ustedes no tenemos nada más que hablar -- nos da la espalda y se dirige hasta otra habitación.

Limpio la lágrima que salio y me pongo de pie para salir de aquí, Itachi me observa mientras me pongo las Sandalias ninjas.

-¿A dónde vas Hatsumi? -- toma mi brazo haciéndome detener mi andar.

-Ire por Sasuke a la academia, mañana me voy de misión y lo más probable es que regrese en dos días -- contesto pero él me toma el mentón y me hace mirarlo, sus ojos negros mira cada centímetro de mi rostro y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Bien, ve por él, no hagas caso a las palabras de padre. No creo que en realidad ataquen la Aldea -- sonríe y me golpea la frente. Inmediatamente rodeo su cintura y lo abrazó con todas mis fuerzas.

-No creo sea mentira nīsan, padre hablaba muy enserio -- susurró en su pecho.

-Yo lo haré entrar en razón, Confía en mi -- asiento feliz, yo confío en Itachi y se que jamás nos dañaría.

Tomo su mano y su Chidori impacta en la roca, me paro frente al espía interponiendome a que haga hago.

-¿Que haces Yoku? -- gruñe mi nombre clave, me ha puesto el bien y él es lo inverso.

-No está vez Waru, no dejaré que mates a todos. Asesinaste a dos, este lo llevaremos a la aldea para que sea interrogado -- me agachó con el hombre que está más muerto que vivo y me dispongo a curarlo, lo suficiente para que no muera.

-Y arriesgarnos que consiga información de la aldea, por supuesto que no. Soy tu líder y debes acatar mi ordenes, mis reglas así que no lo sanes -- me levanta del suelo y tomo mi mano con mucha fuerza, quitó su agarre y mi máscara para verlo con odió.

-Al diablo las reglas y tú, me importa una mierda lo que digas. Solo con matarlo no resolverás el problema, tienes que saber quién lo ha enviado y si tengo que pelear contigo lo haré, estoy harta de ti. Aveces pienso que el niño entre los dos eres tú -- me desahogo, es mejor que clavarle un kunai.

-¿Por que te quitaste la máscara? No debiste -- gruñe.

-Pudrete espantapájaros -- sigo curando al moribundo.

-Tu no has perdido a nadie querido, no sabes lo que significa querer proteger a las personas importantes que te quedan -- levanto la vista, su confección suena sincera pero no lo comprendo.

-Tienes razón, no lo comprendo. Tal vez me equivoqué pero yo jamás dejaré que la venganza Segué mi camino ninja -- le digo antes que el espía abra sus ojos.

-Eres hermosa, mocosa -- dice y sonríe, me pongo la máscara para que deje de verme.

Kakashi solo me observa, este hombre me pone del peor humor del mundo pero tal vez debería ponerme en su lugar. ¿A quien habrá perdido para pensar de esa manera? Creo tendré que saber más de él para no juzgarlo como lo hago.

Me ayuda con el espía y yo solo pienso en llegar a la aldea para abrazar a mis hermanos, mi madre y si se puede mi padre. Espero Itachi lo haga entrar en razón, el viejo no se merece ser derrocado.


	5. Capitulo 4: Tonta hermana menor

Narrador omnisciente.

La pelinegra caminaba hacia su casa, pensaba en ese hombre que tanto la irritaba y después de lo de ese día tenía que saber más sobre él.

Las calles de Konoha estaban concurridas a pesar que el sol se había ocultado, pero su camino hacia el distrito Uchiha era largo, en lo que si tenía razón su padre es que estaban alejados de la aldea.

Frunció el ceño al ver las luces de todo el distrito apagadas, era muy temprano como para que todos durmieran. Entro buscando respuestas, hasta que vio un cuerpo tras otro, su corazón se aceleró. Con su jutsu parpadeante apareció en su casa, corrió por ella buscando a su familia.

Busco a su pequeño hermano en su habitación, miro la de Itachi encontrándola vacía. La desesperación y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, corrió en busca de sus padres callando un grito al verlos sin vida.

—Mamá, papá -- se acercó a ellos, acaricio el cabello de su madre y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas ¿Que había pasado? Se preguntaba, el recuerdo de sus hermanos paso por su mente.

Ellos no estaban ahí, sintió su corazón romperse al imaginarlos muertos pero Itachi era muy fuerte, seguro el cuidaba a Sasuke. Hasta que pensó en todo el clan muerto y un nombre retumbó en sus pensamientos, Haruto.

Corrió lejos de la casa, tenia que saber que él estaba bien, porque confiaba que sus hermanito Sasuke estaba siendo protegido por su hermano mayor. Si, así tenia que ser, se negaba aceptar que Itachi fuera derrotado.

—¡Haruto! -- grito cuando vio al chico tirado frente a su casa respirando con dificultad — Oh santos cielos, estás bien, yo te curare -- puso sus manos en el pecho del chico, tenía un corte muy profundo y pedía poder salvarlo.

—Ari...a -- susurró con dificultad viéndola con amor, pensó que se iría de ese mundo sin verla por última vez.

—No, no hables. Déjame curarte, por favor no me dejes, no sé que pasa, no sé dónde están mis hermanos y mis padres están muertos. No quiero perderte -- dijo desesperada poniendo todo el empeño en salvarle la vida.

—La chica... La chica que amo eres tú -- confesó, Aria lo observó, recordó que la última vez que lo vio hablaron de eso — Te amo Aria, pensé... Pensé que mi iría sin.. confesartelo. Me darías mi primer beso -- pidió, lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. No era porque no sintiera lo mismo, solo era muy joven para pensar en chicos, ella no era como sus demás compañeras.

Se agachó hasta juntar sus labios con los del Uchiha, era su mejor amigo y si fueran más grandes estaba segura que correspondería sus sentimientos. Se apartó para seguir con lo que hacía, vio la sonrisa del chico, aún estando así él sonreía.

—También te amo Haruto -- dijo pensando en que si lo amaba, ese amor de amigo podría convertirse en amor de novios en unos años.

—Quiero tomes mis ojos, quiero que siempre tengas algo de mí y veas los recuerdos que tengo grabados -- ella frunció el ceño, su amigo era dos años mayor que ella y había activado su Sharingan hacia un año en una misión.

—Yo no haré eso, tu te pondrás bien, hablaremos de esto y en unos años seremos novios, nos casáremos y luego tendremos hijos -- dijo sin pensarlo, tratando que él dejara de pensar que moría.

—Nada me hubiera gustado que eso fuera verdad, pero no lo será. Tomarás mis ojos, solo así podré irme tranquilo. Eres fuerte -- dijo para que poco a poco sus ojos se fuera cerrando con la imagen de su amor en ellos, por un momento pensó que la máscara de ese individuo serían sus últimos recuerdos.

—No, no, no cierres tus ojos ¡Haruto despierta! No me dejes -- grito llorando, eso debía ser una mentira. Lloro abrazando su cuerpo hasta que sintió una presencia tras de ella, levanto la cabeza para verlo a él —¡Itachi, él está muerto, papá y mamá también. Todos están muertos, pensé en ustedes también pero tú eres muy fuerte, tu cuidarías de Sasuke, que bueno que estás bien! -- se levantó y abrazo al Uchiha mayor, él solo se quedo parado observando el cuerpo de Haruto sin corresponderle.

—Tonta hermana menor, ¿es que acaso no lo comprendes? -- le pregunta frío alejándola de él, camino hasta donde el cuerpo de Haruto estaba y se dispuso a quitarle los ojos

—¿Que haces Itachi? No hagas eso, ¿Que no comprendo? Y ¿Donde está Sasuke? -- pregunto, mientras Itachi terminaba de quitarle los ojos, jamás se le ocurrió eso pero tal parecía que el chico si la quería como había dicho.

—Yo asesine a tu amigo, a nuestros padres, a todo el Clan y te asesinare a ti y a Sasuke -- ella lo observó, no podía ser verdad.

—Es mentiras, mientes. Tú no podrías dañarnos -- lo vio enojada, era imposible y él estaba mintiendo.

—¿ah no? -- le cuestionó para en un movimiento rápido atravesarla con su espada, Aria se quejó al sentir que Itachi sacaba la espada de la herida —Puedo matarlos, te daré la oportunidad que huyas -- le dijo frío mientras ella cubría con sus manos la herida.

—¿Por que Itachi-kun? ¿Por que lo hiciste? -- pregunto llorando, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—Lo hice para medir mis capacidades, Sasuke y tú no me importan, es hora que lo sepas y mueran -- la Uchiha apretó sus puños, no creía lo que decía pero no sé arriesgaría a que dañará a Sasuke.

—Tendras que matarme a mí, ante de tocar a Sasuke, nīsan -- saco un kunai y comenzó atacar a su hermano, Itachi esquivaba sus ataques viendo que Aria, su pequeña Aria había mejorado.

Sabía que si ella tuviera los mismos ojos de él, pudiera tener una batalla con él donde tal vez saliera perdiendo. Pero ella no lo atacaba a matar, lo sabía, la conocía tan bien y tenía que hacer que lo odiara.

La sangre de la herida comenzó a salir, ella le tiraba bolas de fuego pero sus ataques se iban haciendo más lentos y menos fuertes.

—Eres débil Aria, con ese nivel de poder no podrás conmigo -- le golpeó la nunca haciéndola caer de rodillas, la respiración de Itachi eras acelerada, está seguro que ella cuidaría de ambos — Te mostraré lo que hice, solo así te darás cuenta lo débil que eres -- Itachi metió a su hermana en el Tsukuyomi.

Le mostró como iba matando a todos los aldeanos del distrito, como con su espada atravesaba el cuerpo de sus padres, vio el miedo en los ojos de Haruto. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, todo era cierto, él había asesinado a todos.

—Si deseas matarme entonces ódiame, detestame y vive. Aferrate a la vida, entonces un día, ven a mi con el mismo ojo que poseo -- le dijo dentro del Tsukuyomi.

Aria grito cuando su hermano mayor le implanta los ojos de su mejor amigo. Para luego caer desmayada, Itachi detuvo su caída y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo, acaricio su rostro mientras lloraba al verla. La amaba, más que a su vida misma.

—¿Sabias que él mocoso despertó su Mangekyō Sharingan al ver a sus padres muertos? -- preguntó una voz masculina atrás de él, Itachi limpio sus lágrimas, beso la frente de su hermana y la dejo en el suelo.

—¿Acaso te molesta? Ella es mi hermana, debo protegerla. Ahora tengo que ir por Sasuke -- tomo su espada y camino hacia su casa, su trabajo aún no terminaba. Pero el enmascarado no se movió, se acercó a la chica y la observó —Si le haces daño, te mataré -- le advirtió antes de desaparecer he ir por Sasuke.

El enmascarado se quedó viéndola, había visto toda la pelea de ella, vio el momento en que despertó su Mangekyō Sharingan pero la pérdida de sangre le dio la ventaja al mayor. Tenía realmente potencial, era una lastima dejarla ahí pero tal vez más adelante.

Inconscientemente se agachó para verla de cerca, tenía sangre en el rostro por sus ojos, tenía rasguños pero aún así podía ver qué era muy bonita. La observó por última vez para desaparecer.

Itachi Uchiha se paró bajo la luna para esperar a la última persona que amaba, la luz de la luna le daba en su espalda cuando el pequeño Uchiha entro por el distrito y vio todo oscuro, algo andaba mal, elevó la vista al sentirse observado pero no había nadie. Corrió hacia su casa, hoy su hermana regresaría de la misión, ella lo prometió y solo con ella e Itachi se sentía seguro.


End file.
